First
by recchinon
Summary: *REWRITEN* Nodame, Chiaki, and the First Love. Wait... Her first love supposed to be me right? OOC
1. prologue

Disc: Nodame Cantabile isn't mine.

**Prologue:**

_If you could go back to the past, would you undo every mistake you had made?_

_If you had a chance to make up every mistake you had done in the past what will you do?_

_If you met someone you had hurt most in the past, the same person who you loved most, what would you do?_

…_.Do I really have to answer all of this?_

It had been years since the last time we talked. I had been years since the last time I heard from you, until few months ago when I saw you on television. You hadn't changed much, but you changed. I saw you and suddenly I wanted to meet you.

It had been years since the last time we met.

It had been years since the first time we kissed.

I still remembered those days.

I wondered if you do too.

"Concert master, you're spacing out."

"Eh?"

The whole orchestra members look at me with a questioning look. Some of them whispering to each other, I bet they were talking about me. It was my fault. I forgot that we were practicing now. Thinking about the past in practicing hours is not right.

I smiled and apologized, "I am so sorry, can we start over again?"

I could hear some of them sighed.

"Are you ok concert master? You had been spacing out since the first movement." The conductor, a Japanese man in his early thirty raised his brow at me, "In two weeks this orchestra will have an important performance, I don't want to replace you but I need you to be more focus."

I nodded, "I understand Matsuda-san."

The conductor sighed, "Ok, everyone, let's start from the first movement. I have a date this evening so I need you all to be more serious so we can finish the practice before evening!"

_If I could go back to the past and undo the mistakes I had made, would you be here now?_

_If I had a chance to make up every mistake I had done in the past, would you still want me after all that I have done?_

_If I met you now, how would you react?_

_I know it was stupid but I really want to know the answer._

I walked back to my apartment. It had been two years since I moved to this city. It had been three years since I moved back to this country. It had been years since I left you, and tonight after all of those years suddenly I missed you.

I put my hands deep into my pants pockets. I looked at the summer night sky. It was summer, too, when I left you. I wonder if you still remembered that day. I hummed some random song as I walked through the park. The park was not a shortcut to my apartment; this was just my favorite route to get home.

I smiled to myself when I saw a kid, about three years old, and his parents walked from the other direction from me. The parents were relative young, about my age, and they looked really happy. The mother warned the kid not to run and the father walked beside her with a big smiled plastered on his faced. I understood that man's feeling and somehow I felt a little jealous.

We had a plan, no I had a plan, that soon after you finished high school I would propose you. We would get married and lived happily. I did plan to propose you, and I knew you would accept it but I made that decision and everything went wrong.

The first time I saw you I knew I want you.

I wanted you now even more.

I was a little startled when I my mobile rang. I looked at the screen and frowned a little when I saw the caller id. I wasn't expecting any call from him.

"Aiba-san."

I smiled, I knew he couldn't see me but this is a habit.

"Matsuda-san? Is there anything I could help you for?"

I heard him sighing, "Well I got a phone call from the Maestro's agency…"

_If I could turn back the time, should I go back to the first time we met? Or to the last time we met? Or stay where I am now, waiting for the time for us to be reunited._

**A.N**

_Like I've told you before, I decide to rewrite this story with some changes here and there, for example, the original version doesn't have prologue part. For you who wanted to get the copy of original version can email me or PM me. The prologue is kind of short but the next chapters should be about 1500-2000 words. No Nodame and Chiaki moments in this chapter but there will be them in the next chapter, I swear. Enjoy. :)_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Tadaima_~ Senpai… Nodame's home…."

The girl removed her shoes hastily as she entered the room. She could smell something delicious from the kitchen where her beloved self-proclaimed husband must be cooking another delicious dinner for them right now. Oh how lucky she was, handsome, smart, and good at cooking (not to mention his very good carrier too) everything about her 'husband' was just too perfect. She was lucky to have him.

Their relationship had grown stronger after these four years. Moreover since one month ago she had moved into his apartment. The idea surprisingly came from the handsome husband, he worried because lately she was really busy in her final year in Conservatoire that she didn't take care of herself properly. He might say many cruel things to her but everyone with eyes could see how protective he was toward the younger girl. She didn't really understand the reason why suddenly he invited her to move into his apartment but she was grateful and really happy about that.

Since it meant she would have free meal every single day.

"Okaeri." He tried to ignore the girl, though it was impossible since she was practically clinging onto him, but when he realize that it was impossible to prepare the meal in this position he thought a way to unattached the girl, "Nodame, go wash your hands first."

"Un!" She answered cheerfully, clearly in a good mood after saw the dinner. She ran to the sink to wash her hands as she told to.

_Can't she stop running around the house? _He didn't say that loudly because after all of these years he learnt several things about her, like it wouldn't work to tell her to stop being herself.

He smiled cockily when he finished arranging the food on the table. Today he did it perfectly again. It wasn't something special, just some potato wedges and beef burgers, but somehow he managed to make it looked much better than the one they usually eat at restaurant.

She took quite some time to wash her hand. He watched her back from his seat while wondering what she had touched on her way home that made her took so much time to wash her hands. He was hungry and he wanted to eat immediately but he didn't say anything and wait patiently. At least now she had learned that hygiene is something important. When she finally sat in front of him he smiled and apologized that he couldn't cook anything special that day because he was busy. She wasn't disappointed at all, as long as he fed her it would be enough for her. What a simple girl.

"So, why are you late?"

The auburn haired girl opened her mouth to answer, as much as she could open with food in her mouth, "Mmuhguh hoof fu.."

The young man knitted his eyebrows and gave her a sign to swallow her food first before say anything.

She chewed the food and swallowed it.

"Uh, Lucca show me his secret place."

"Lucca?" he narrowed his eyes, he heard that name before "The boy?"

"Yup." She nodded, she sliced the meat and looked like she didn't really interested with the conversation. The food was more interesting. However, she tried to explain, "He said he will show the place to the girl she liked."

He didn't like how it sounded. He knew that Lucca was just a fourteen years old boy but he remembered the last time he saw him he had grown up a lot. The boy was much taller than him when he had been at Lucca's age. In fact, the boy was taller than Nodame now. They looked like a couple if they walked side by side, and he didn't like that. No matter how often he said no before, but Nodame was his girlfriend. He didn't like it when some unknown brat tried to flirt his girlfriend. It annoyed him.

"And how did you response?"

"I said it was nice." Nodame stabbed the meat with her fork and brought a big slice to her mouth, "It was a small lake, really nice..."

The boy liked her and she did not realize it. He couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not. It was obvious that the younger boy had some interest for his girlfriend. He knew very well, maybe that boy knew it too, that the girl wouldn't betray him. He knew she wouldn't return the feeling but somehow it disturbed him about how dense she was. Wouldn't it better if she didn't get too close to the boy? She loved him only didn't she?

He gritted his teeth.

"Nodame," he hated to do something cheesy like this but somehow he knew he had to do this, "Would you do something for me?"

"Is it difficult?"

"No, it's easy."

She tilted her head, her expression told him that she was thinking about it though her jaw was moving as she chewed the meat inside her mouth.

After five seconds she nodded, "What's it?"

He sighed, the young conductor totally forgot about his burger.

"Stay away for that kid."

She pouted and scratched her head, he took a mental note to tell her to wash her head after this but he said nothing as he waited for her answer.

"Why?" she whined, "Lucca is Nodame's friend…"

He knew she would say something like this, "But he doesn't look at you as his friend only."

"Of course he does!" she scowled, "We are best friend!"

_Tell me again how could I love someone as dense as her?_

He was frustrated, he knew it wouldn't easy to make her understand. Her skull was too thick to get it, "Can't you see it? He likes you!"

When she laughed he slap his face and groaned.

"Of course Nodame would know it if he liked Nodame!" she giggled as if he was being silly by telling her that fact, "Nodame knows the difference senpai, between friendship and love."

He wanted to strangle her when she looked at her with that superior look. This stupid woman was really annoying. He clenched his fist on the table, "Oh yeah so tell me the difference now, _sensei_" he said in a mock tone.

The auburn haired her waved her hand and smirked annoyingly, he had to count to ten to refrain his self from jumping across the table to choke the girl for being so superior.

"Nodame learns from experience, Senpai…"

Now it was his turn to smirk, "Now that's funny since I am your only experience…" when he heard some snort he shot the girl with angry look, "Now what?"

She laughed at his reaction, "Have I ever told you that you are my only experience?

One point for Nodame. Chiaki was dumbfounded while the girl laughed at his expression.

He blinked.

"I am not?"

"Of course not..." She grinned ear to ear, "Silly senpai… Nodame was quite popular and many boys confessed to Nodame. Why would you think that you are my first experience?"

He knew that she lied about being popular part but her question made him thinking. What made him sure that he was her only and first experience. He always thought that he was her first love, now somehow he felt so naïve.

"…not the first love?" he didn't realize that he said that loudly.

She giggled, "Not the first kiss too."

She could be lying but he was too shocked to analyze her expression as she said that.

"Kissed too?"

She nodded and said teasingly, "Senpai did that with Saiko too right?"

He did but he didn't think it was a big deal after all. Saiko was her past and his time with Saiko had been over but somehow to think that Nodame had done the same thing they did with other guy he never met was a different thing. He didn't want to make it sounded like a big matter, but it is!

That night he couldn't sleep at all.

His first kiss was during secondary school. It was stolen by his senior during the lunch break. He didn't even remember her name or face. He remembered it just because he had a really good memory, it was hard for him to forget something even if he wanted to forget it. His first date was also during secondary school, a girl from another class asked him out and he agreed just to know how it'd like. He didn't even call the girl after that. His first serious girlfriend was Saiko. They were seventeen and from the same school. She was pretty, rich and talented, somehow he heard some rumor that she liked him so he asked her out. He thought it would be good for him. Saiko was a perfect match for him, a trophy girlfriend he could be proud of. Besides he likes her singing. They broke up almost three years later but deep inside he knew that hadn't been really a love. It had been a mutual feeling between them and they thought it had been love but they were wrong. Right after they broke up, he met Nodame. He didn't know since when but he fell in love with this girl. He loved her even more than what she ever imagined, and remind you she had a wild imagination it meant he loved her a lot.

He never said it to anyone but he knew that she had her own charm. Like when she was fast asleep, just like now, she looked like an angel. She was noisy, pervert, sloppy and dirty but she was so lovable too. He couldn't explain it but he understand why someone like Kuroki or Lucca fell for her. He should have thought about it before, Kuroki and Lucca had no chance to have her right now because he was there. Nodame wouldn't cheat him right now, but how about back then when he hadn't met her yet?

He hated it.

He didn't want to think that she had called someone else with her childish tone, that she had let some other guy kissed her the way he did, that she had done…

He shook his head almost violently.

The first time he made love to Nodame there was no blood but he didn't mind it because some women didn't bleed during their first time, he knew it. Besides he didn't really mind whether she was a vir…

He shook his head again.

No this is not right.

This was crazy, what was he doing actually? Sitting on his bed in the middle of the night with his girlfriend fast asleep beside him, and he was thinking about her having sex with some imaginary ex boyfriend whose face he didn't even know. This wasn't healthy was it?

He swept the sweat on his forehead with his forehand, he didn't know since when he was sweating. This wasn't good for her heart, thinking about something like this.

It shouldn't matter with whom Nodame had her first kiss, or first sex (he smacked his head mentally for that one). It shouldn't matter even though he wasn't the first man she ever loved. It didn't matter…

…_did it?_

How did she met that man?

How do he look like?

How long were they dating?

How did they break up?

He cursed himself. Now it would be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

Hey all, are you still there ? (^_^)/ well if you read this chapter, I believe you realized that I didn't change the first chapter too much, I hope you'd still like it.

By the way for random topic, I have a bad news, :P BTW I lost my left sight. It might sound scary but I try to not scare myself by thinking, it'd be ok. :) I have to wait until next week to see if it's permanent or not. If it isn't permanent I'd be sooooo happy but if it's… well I cant do anything about that. Just pray for me ok… Because for now, it's kinda hard to concentrate to my works and fanfics with only one eye… Besides, not only I lost my left sight but it also feels so hurt, the monitor brightness hurts my eyes a lot, that's one of the reason why I kind of slow updating my fics.

BTW if you hadn't receive my email for the copy of this fanfic, I'd probably send it next week, if I hadn't send it before Wednesday, maybe you have to send me another email because I received spam lately (my spam filter didn't do well). Sorry for troubling you :F

Regards

Recchinon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

During the practice today, everyone could see that their young handsome Japanese conductor wasn't in a bright mood. Shinichi Chiaki, the talented young conductor had this dark aura spreading from his back, affecting everyone in the room. If usually he had been scary and strict, today he was more than a demon. Nobody knew what had happened to the handsome man, but they knew one thing, it was better not to piss the conductor off.

According to Nodame, Mozart supposed to be pink, oh of course he never said this out loud but he actually agreed. Mozart should be pink. Pink, God, pink! Then why the hell was the one they played now more grey than pink? Chiaki felt a thick vein start popping on his forehead.

Cello, contra bass, ah no, even the concert master was doing mistake. He, of course, wouldn't tolerate it.

Chiaki waved his hands to stop them, a deep scowl plastered on his handsome asian face.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he sighed, reminding himself that shouting like that was so not professional, "You all didn't look at me, did you? Cello!" Chiaki pointed his baton at a pale young woman, stuttering when the young man growled at her, "You are too slow, please follow the tempo! And 2nd violin," this time he startled a blonde man, "It is not your solo concert!"

The air in the room was getting heavy, everyone had lost their mood to practice. Chiaki knew even if he continued the practice, it wouldn't go well. He couldn't concentrate and he knew it influenced the whole orchestra. Of course, being a proud young man he wouldn't give up there though. He would not admit that a small matter like that forced him to cancel one practice session. _Damn it, woman, _Chiaki cursed mentally, _I'll show you I am not jealous!_

Who was he kidding actually?

He sighed. He knew he had to admit that Nodame had screwed his mind but no... he was to stubborn to admit it.

Chiaki took a deep breath, close his eyes to clear his mind.

"Fine, let's start from the 1st movement!" said Chiaki in such a husky voice, "please concentrate this time..." he added more to himself than to the orchestra.

Just a minute after they started over he waved his hands again abruptly to stop them. A desperate and tired look were plastered on everyone face. At this rate, they would never be able to finish their practice today.

"Stop, stop!" Chiaki growled, he massaged his temple with one hand to against the headache, "Contra bass! That wasn't your part yet, and Oboe.." Kuroki was more than surprised when Chiaki pointed at him, it was rare that he made a mistake and he didn't think that he had made any today, "Oboe, please do not do that again!"

"Do what?" Asked the confused oboist, he had done his best and he had concentrated enough to play his part.

"Do that." Said Chiaki.

Now not only Kuroki, the whole orchestra had been confused too. Maybe their ears weren't as good as Chiaki's but for them Kuroki had played his part perfectly. Moreover, they were jealous to Kuroki who seemed did not really get affected by the gloomy aura. Now, after Chiaki pointed at him, they really wanted to know what kind of mistake had been done by the young oboist.

"I am sorry, Chiaki, but I don't understand if you don't say it properly..." said Kuroki extra carefully not to make his friend angrier than he was.

Suddenly Chiaki's face turned red.

He lowered his head, tried to hide his blush. No, the members shouldn't see him reddened like this.

"You played that while thinking of Nodame right?" he said in Japanese so everyone else but Kuroki understood what he said to the black haired oboeist, "Please stop that..."

Now not only Chiaki, but Kuroki was blushing as well. He didn't expect that Chiaki would know that. Ah, he didn't expect him to ask him to NOT do that anymore because as far as he could remember, Chiaki wouldn't mind as long as it made him could play better.

"Ah.." he hissed, still didn't understand but he felt embarrassed, "I am sorry..."

The others just looked at both blushing Japanese guys without understand the situation. Well, they better not.

Chiaki actually felt bad for what he'd said to Kuroki. Actually he didn't want to do that, however Kuroki didn't make any mistake, he played his part perfectly for God sake! He should not do that just because... just because... _he was jealous?_ Chiaki shook his head, thinking about that just made him felt so stupid. He didn't need to be jealous, did he? Heaven knew how much Nodame loves him, he didn't need to worry about it.

* * *

Before he realized it, Chiaki already drove his car to Conservatoire. Nodame should be finished her class around 5pm, he just needed to wait about twenty minutes. After that maybe they could go to grocery to shop for dinner or even better he could just simply take her out for dinner somewhere. Thinking about the idea made Chiaki smiled. It had been two months since their last 'date'.

He already waited for about ten minutes or so when his mobile was ringing. He looked at the screen and saw "Elise" was blinking on the screen. He sighed, every time Elise called him, it meant job and to be honest he wasn't in the mood of doing any job at the time. Chiaki let the phone rang before then he remember about the contract. However, Elise would send Oliver to "kidnap" him if he refused it. He had no choice so he answered the phone halfheartedly.

"'Allo"

"Chiaki, why did it take so long for you to answer the phone?" Elise started with an angry tone but then she suddenly changed her voice into a professional one, "Well, I called you for telling you a news..."

Chiaki swallowed, he felt that i wouldn't be good, "Good news or bad news?"

"Depends on how do you take it..." answered the blonde woman, "Well, as for me, it is a bad news..."

"Ok, tell me..."

Elise sighed, "Well, actually first i want to tell you that right now Maestro isn't in good condition..."

"What happened to that old man?" asked Chiaki, he couldn't pretend that he did not worry the old man. That man was his teacher and he was old, he had so many other reason to worry if he remember how the old man behave.

"Actually, he sprained his ankle when he dance in cabaret club in Ginza..." said Elise a little embarrassed by the Maestro's reckless act, "So, he could not stand on the stage right now and need to have bed rest, you know, old man like him needs more time to recovery... Meanwhile we had contract with an orchestra in Tokyo for a performance..."

"And you want me to replace him to perform in Tokyo?" asked Chiaki. He knew the answer already.

"Well, yes... I hope that you could be here as soon as possible... The performance will be on 15, you have ten days left..." said Elise, "You could do it right?"

Chiaki sighed, even if he said no Elise would force him to do it. He actually still hated the fact that to go to Japan he needed to ride a plane but he had no choice, "Fine... I'll take a flight tomorrow morning..."

"_Das ist sehr gut[1]_..." said Elise happily, "I promise you, you won't regret it..." Chiaki couldn't see her but he was sure the she was smiling at the time, "Well, don't worry about Marlette, I'll take care about it..."

"Oh, thanks..."

"Thats ok.. _Ich werde Sie später sehen[2], Chiaki...Tschüs![3]"_

"Ok, bye..."_  
_

Chiaki looked at his watch, Nodame should already finished her class. He looked at the building once again and tried to find his girlfriend, she could be there any minute. Thinking about his trip to Japan, Chiaki smiled at an idea popped in his head, _why don't I take Nodame with me?_ Well, that sounded good actually, from tomorrow Nodame would have her summer vacation and beside it was already 3 years since the last time Nodame met her family and friends in Japan.

Besides he didn't want to ride a plane alone for hours.

That sounded brilliant to him. Taking Nodame to Japan meant that during the summer vacation that Lucca boy and Kuroki would not have any chance to meet her. Suddenly Chiaki felt like the most brilliant guy in the universe...

* * *

"Done, I've called him..." Elise put her cellphone back to her small handbag.

"What did he said?" Ask a tall blond man who was also the son of the restaurant owner.

Everyone in that Chinese food restaurant looked at the Germany woman with an excited look, including the middle age cook who stand behind the counter.

"Well," Elise drank her black coffee, "He said... yes"

"YEAH!"

All of the orchestra members felt so happy because finally they would be reunited with their old conductor. Even some new members also felt excited because they never met the legendary Shinichi Chiaki and wanted to know him more. The Chinese food restaurant was fulled by excitement as everyone knew that finally they could perform on same stage with Shinichi Chiaki once again. Well Chiaki hadn't known about it yet and that is the best part, they want to make it as a surprise.

"Well, you all look so happy, but please don't forget that it's all because of me.." said an old man who sat on a wheelchair in the corner of the room, the old conductor pouted, "If I didn't injury my self, my pupil won't be here to perform with you all..."

"Oh, of course we won't forget that..." The blond tall violist gave a sign with a wink to the twins flute players.

"Thank you Maestro!" said the twin Kaoru and Moe in unison as kissed each of the old man's cheeks to stop the old man from sulking.

Mine smiled as he saw the Maestro didn't complain anymore.

"Hm, do you think that this time Nodame will come too?" asked the tympanist to Elise.

"Who's Nodame?" asked Elise.

"Nodame's Chiaki's girlfriend..." explained Mine, "Did he said he'll bring her with him?"

Elise frowned, "He has girlfriend?"

"Well," Mine swallowed, "Sort of.."

"I don't know..." said Elise still shocked with the fact that Chiaki had a girlfriend, _the girl must be an angel or even Buddha for being his girlfriend,_ she wondered, _it will be interesting..._ Elise smiled, "I hope he takes her with him... I really want to know his taste of girl. And what's her name again?"

"Nodame..."

But it wasn't Mine who answered this time. It wasn't even an answer actually.

"Noda Megumi...?"

It was more like he hummed to himself.

"Eh?" Both Mine and Masumi looked at the red haired man who sat behind them, "You know her too, Aiba?"

The man called Aiba smiled, "Well, sort of..."

_I never imagine that we'll meet again... Megumi-chan..._

**Note:**

1. That's so good

2. I'll see you again later

3. bye

* * *

**Author's Note: **

to tell you the truth, it's embarrassing for me to re-read this story... I actually want to delete this story. But I think, I can't do it... Ah, please forgive all stupid grammar mistakes cuz I am too stupid and lazy to check on it.

.

Recchinon


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nodame couldn't believe it when her so-called boyfriend told her that he would actually take her with him to Japan. It had been quite sometime since the last time she visited Japan. Honestly, she had missed her friends and family so much. True, Mine and Kiyora had come visiting them few times but there were still her other friends. Oh and she also missed Japanese cuisines. True, there were some Japanese restaurant here in Paris but it was different. How she missed Mine's father's food. It was chinese food restaurant actually but who cares, it was in Japan so it's Japanese cuisine indeed.

Nodame smiled ear to ear imagining how her friends would react if they knew that she and her beloved Chiaki-senpai had been living together. Oh it wouldn't be so surprising, maybe, but she couldn't wait it until Chiaki finally announce to the RS's members that they had been officially dating now. Well, maybe they'd known from Mine but it wouldn't hurt to see their shocked expression.

They would also meet Nodame's parents and Chiaki's mother in Japan. They hadn't arranged the date yet but he promised her that once he finished what he had to do in Tokyo they would go to her house to visit her family. She tried not to be too excited but maybe, she couldn't help but to imagine it, he would actually... You know, proposing her.

She was more than ready for a marriage. She had dropped so many hints that she wanted to get married but it was either he didn't get the clue or he totally ignored it. However, now that they went to Japan together, she wouldn't let the chance go.

Chiaki on the other side was glad that he had a reason to take Nodame away from those dangerous men. He felt weird to categorize Lucca as one of the dangerous men, he wasn't even a man yet, but whatever, he didn't want to take the risk.

Chiaki only had few girlfriends in his life because he didn't like to chase a girl and he disliked all the shit he had to do in the beginning of a relationship, and after all the crap he had done for his relationship with Nodame, he wouldn't let some random man (or boy) to steal her away from him.

Sure that had been the same reason of why he had not want to end his relationship with Saiko. He didn't want to restart from zero point with another woman. Though right now, there was also another reason that he didn't think he could start anything with anyone but Nodame. Of course he would never let her know of this. It was too embarrassing.

It was the first time he felt like this. With Saiko it was all about pride. He didn't want to see another man, let alone that ham, to date a girl who had just dumped him. To think that Saiko dumped him to be with that ham had crushed his pride. But it was different this time. It wasn't only about his pride. If Nodame left him for another man, he knew that his pride would not be the only thing left broken.

"Darling, people are looking at us."

Nodame pouted. She actually loves the attention but actually with him hugging her arm so tightly, it was kind of difficult for her to move.

Chiaki on the other hand didn't really care about what people think about them at this point. He had had the worst few years ago when he was with Mine, those people might have thought they were gay at the time. This time, he was with his girlfriend. If anything, those people would just think that they were a couple of newly weds on their honeymoon.

"Daaaaaarling..." Nodame called him again, she needed to take their passports to show it to the smilling officer but it was impossible with Chiaki blocking his hand.

"Honeymoon?" Asked the friendly officer who checked their passports and tickets when Nodame finally could fish the passports out of her purse.

Nodame grinned widely. In this condition she had all the freedom to tell whoever whatever she wanted about their relationship. Chiaki would not have a chance to correct her.

However Nodame decided to tell the truth, or what she wished was the truth, "nope, he's my fiance!"

Chiaki didn't correct her. Not until they were on the plane and he had the safetybelt around his waist. Chiaki looked at the girl and confront her with the lie she had just made.

"Fiance?" Chiaki furrowed his brows, "since when I am your fiance?"

Nodame smiled innocently but Chiaki knew better than to believe the fake smile, "huh? Aren't you?"

Chiaki rolled his eyes, so she had this new scenario now. Until a week ago, she had been still telling everyone that he was her husband. And now suddenly he was a fiance. A degradation?

Suddenly, Chiaki felt a pang in his chest. Wait, a degradation, seriously? After all of these years pretending to be his wife? Now a fiance? Why?

_Maybe she's getting bored of me?_

Chiaki looked at the girl who was now talking to the cabin attendant asking if she could have some orange juice. Suddenly he began to panic. He hadn't realized it until just now. Lately she had acted weird around him, well weirder than usual. Could it be that she was really getting bored?

"Senpai? Do you want orang juice? Or coffee?"

Chiaki could only manage to shook his head weakly. Right now he shouldn't drink anything or he would vommit. He never felt like this before.

.

"I can't wait to see Chiaki and Nodame!"

The afro tympanist clasped his hands together. He couldn't hide his excitement from the other two guys who were having lunch with him. They had just finished their practiced earlier today and decided to have lunch together talking about their coming performance with the dark haired conductor.

The blonde guy who sat next to the tympanist smirked. He could imagine how the new members would take the spartan style of Chiaki.

The afro sighed, "I wonder if they were okay. There are so many beautiful women in Paris."

Despite how he adored Chiaki, the tympanist actually supported Nodame and Chiaki's relationship. He would never admit it in front of the girl though. She might have the man but they would always be rival.

"It had been five months since I met them," the blonde said, "I wonder if Chiaki had proposed her."

"So," the red haired man who sat in front of them looked at the two men with a smile on his handsome face, "this Chiaki-san and Nodame are in serious relationship?"

Mine blinked before turned to exchange look with Masumi. They had just knew that their new member was actually an old friend of Nodame. Aiba was a talented man and also really nice. Mine liked him. He was sure Chiaki would also liked to be able to work together with Aiba.

After exchanging look for almost three seconds, Mine decided that he would answer the question.

"Well, they've been dating for sometime and I think Nodame really loves Chiaki and I think if he didn't have any feeling for her, he wouldn't let her stick around for so long..."

Aiba frowned, "you don't seem too sure."

Mine sighed. This time he let Masumi to answer the question. However Masumi also didn't know how to explain. Nodame and Chiaki's relationship wasn't something that could be easily explained. People had to see it with their own eyes how the couple interact to understand.

"It's complicated," Masumi shrugged, "you will understand when you meet them."

.

The Tokyo was totally different from Paris. The air, the people, the buildings, everything. Nodame almost squaled in joy when she heard people around her speaking Japanese. Oh and the newspaper were also Japanese. She hadn't realized how much she had missed Japan until they got in the car that would take them to the hotel where Elise and Maestro had waited for them.

"So, how was the flight?"

Oliver who had picked them at the airport decided to open a light conversation. He drove the car leaving the airport complex, trying not to be too fast since he afraid that Chiaki would vomit in the car if he drove too fast. Afterall, Chiaki looked so pale.

"It was great," Nodame answered cheerfully, "the food was great! But I am already hungry again."

Oliver smiled, "oh don't worry, we will see Maestro at the hotel and you can have lunch with him."

"How's he?" Chiaki frowned, he had worried about his Master since the first time he heard about the accident from Elise. An old man like him should be careful.

"He's getting better actually," Oliver explained, "but he still needs you to take his place for this performance."

Chiaki nodded and looked outside the window.

Finally he had been back to this city once more. It had been sometime since the last time, and this time he wasn't alone. He turned to look at his girlfriend from the corner of his eyes. The girl was talking excitedly with Oliver about the lunch they might have as soon as they reached the hotel.

Chiaki sighed.

There were so many things he had to do while he was here.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_The reason why I didn't continue my fanfics in this fandom is because some nasty flammers seem to follow me anywhere. But I had enough. _

_1st. This story listed as complete because it WAS completed. _

_2nd. My grammar sucks, yeah but people in my country doesn't use english to communicate. At all. So what if my English isn't perfect?_

_3rd. My story sucks. Yeah? Why don't you write a story and let's see how people would like it? I can't expect everybody to like my story but I have people who actually appreciate my story. So when you complained about my story, show me how well you can write! And why would u complained about OOCness when I already gave warnings it would be OOC?_

_4th. I complained to much. I do! Oh yes I do! But I put it on the bottom of the page SO you don't have to read it IF you don't want to. _

_Now, you, flammers, listen, if you want a perfect story, write it yourself. If you want to read a prefect story, stay away from my stories because I tell you it is not perfect!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

When he first heard about the old man's injuries, the first thing came to his mind was how the hell he injuried himself like that. He was not a kid anymore! And when that day they met in his hotel room and Elise explained to him the detail of the accident, Chiaki Shinichi felt like knocking some sense into the old man's thick skull.

"Oh, it must be hurt..." Of course Nodame would feel sorry toward the old man on the wheelchair, they were best friend after all, "you should have been careful, Milch-san..."

The old man, enjoying Nodame's attention made a disgusting face that made Elise and Shinichi wanted to smack his head, "oh why, yes... Nodame-chan... It's really, really hurt... Maybe I would die soon..."

"Noooo don't! You shouldn't die, Milch-san!"

"Maybe I would feel better if you give me a kiss," he forced his luck by pursing his mouth in attempt to kiss the young woman.

Nodame who was kneeling by his side turned to see Shinichi who was standing not too far from him, "darling, what should I do?"

"Just let him die," Shinichi growled, massaging his temples with one hand while his other hand holding the paper with the names of the orchestra members this time, he turned to see Elise, "have you told these people that they're going to work with me?"

"Yeah, they're really excited to meet you," Elise continued chewing on her jerky, her eyes were still on the kneeling girl next to the Maestro who was now apologizing to the old man that she couldn't let him to kiss her, especially not in front of her husband, "I didn't know you're married."

Shinichi groaned, not Elise too, "I'll make sure I let you know when I am," he muttered, still reading the name list. He knew most of the names.

Elise chuckled, the woman was interesting and it seemed like Maestro was also fond of her. She turned to look at the young man and smirked, "don't you plan to get married?"

He wasn't fond of this kind of conversation. Shinichi looked at Elise before turned to see Nodame for few seconds, it seemed like she had a good time with an old friend, "that's not my priority at the time."

"Or maybe you want to follow your Master's step? To never get married at all?" Elise bit on another slice of jerky, "to stay single forever?"

Shinichi pretended not to listen to her, "ah, I haven't heard about the concert master this time... Aiba-san, isn't it? Hmm, I hope he wasn't anything like Mine."

.

"Aaaaah, I love the bed!" Nodame rolled on the king-sized bed, "it's so fluffy... Senpai, why don't we buy one like this for our apartment?"

Shinichi chuckled, "isn't it too big for our apartment?"

Nodame thought for a moment, "maybe you're right. I like ours better. I could snuggle closer with you that way... Eh, where are you going?"

"Shower," he answered as he left the room, "I have to attend the welcome party after this. Do you want to come too?"

"To the shower with you?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, this hentai girl, "to the welcome party, baka."

Nodame closed her eyes and frowned. Sure she wanted to meet Masumi and the others. She also had to introduced herself as Shinichi's wife in front of those new members so they wouldn't think anything funny to get Shinichi's attention... But she was tired and now that she had touched the bed, she felt like doing nothing but sleep.

"I want to meet Masumi-chan and Mine-kun but I am too tired..." Said Nodame, "maybe you can send them my regards?"

"Sure," Shinichi smiles, "just rest for today, I will make sure they heard your regards."

With that he headed to the shower room.

For unknown reason, Shinichi thought about what Elised had said earlier that day. A marriage eh? Sure he did think about it. Not seriously though. He hadn't planned to get married soon, he knew he wasn't that young anymore but he wasn't ready to get married either. Besides, marrying Nodame was one of the most bizzare thing he could think at the moment. Sure he loved the girl, he loved the music she produced and her antics. But marrying her was a totally different thing.

Did he want to marry her?

Living together with her had been something he had started to enjoy. He wouldn't tell her this but he loved her company. He loved to wake up by her side. But marrying someone was totally different than merely living together wasn't it?

Plus he had seen how his parents' marriage had failed only in few years. He knew he wasn't like his father. He wouldn't make Nodame cry like his father his mom. He just didn't want to take a risk.

When Shinichi left the shower and back to the room, Nodame had been fast aslept in the bed. Snoring softly while hugging one of the pillow. He smiled at the view. She looked so cute this way, not that he would admit it loudly.

Shinichi dressed up in front of the mirror. His brows twitched. Actually he didn't really wanted to go to the welcome party tonight. He was too tired and he knew how those people handle their alcohol. Looking at how Nodame slept peacefully made him wanted to sleep with her. Forget the party, he just wanted to rest after the long and tiring flight.

Of course he still had to go though, no matter what.

.

Nodame had a weird dream that evening. She hadn't dreamed anything like that for so long that it somehow surprised her. In her dream she was back to Fukuoka, wearing her junior high school's uniform walking home with someone... A boy, a year older than her. A little taller from her and they were talking about something she couldn't remember.

She knew that guy. The way he laughed and joked in her dream was just like how she had remembered him. She knew him, she just hadn't dreamed or event thought about him at all lately. It surprised her to see him in her dream but she realised that she missed him.

"Do you know, I love how you play piano, Megumi-chan..."

He wasn't like those people who called her Nodame. He called her Megumi. Her name. She didn't mind people, including the teachers, called her Nodame, she thought it was cute, but the way he called her Megumi-chan made her felt... Special.

"Me too, I love how Kazu-senpai played violin."

The young boy called Kazu-senpai chuckled. He knew she meant what she said. She had always said what she had in her mind and it made him felt happy.

"Really?" He smiled, "thank you, it made me happy to hear that."

"You are welcome," she grinned, "I do mean what I say, Senpai..."

"I know, Megumi-chan, I meant it too," he looked at the sky as they continued walking, "but you know, the way Megumi-chan played piano is different. You play not because you have to, or because you're told to... You play because you want to. I can feel it whenever you played a song. Freedom."

She didn't really understand what he meant by that but she didn't say anything. She didn't know that someone would think that way listening to her piano. She didn't think when she played piano. She just played. Maybe that was what he meant earlier by freedom.

"Don't you feel it too, Senpai?" She asked, looking at him, "when you played your violin? The freedom?"

He shook his head, "I don't have it in me, Nodame. I... I guess I envy you," he chuckled and looked at her, blushed a little this time, "I sound weird, aren't I?"

She pouted, "not as weird as me."

He laughed. This time he took her hand in his as they continued walking home, hand in hand. Nodame could feel it. Kazu-senpai's hand was warm.

"Hey, Megumi-chan, when we're old enough, would you marry me?" He asked, face redder than before, "I... I want to listen to your piano everyday."

She was surprised.

She was fourteen and he was fifteen. The proposal was too sudden and she had no idea what a marriage was really like but the idea of playing piano everyday with this guy with her... She could like the idea.

"Okay..."

And they continued walking. Still hand in hand.

.

When Nodame woke up she was alone in the dark hotel room. She remembered that Shinichi had told her earlier that he had to attend a party. She sat on the bed looking at her hand. She could still feel it from her dream earlier. His hand on hers.

She frowned as she remembered the dream. That was not really a dream. That was her memory of what had really happened years ago. Before she moved to Tokyo. Before she met Shinichi Chiaki and fell in love with him. It had been years and she hadn't think about that day for years. Why should she dream about it now.

Suddenly she felt a terrible headache. A jet lag? She frowned when she felt something inside her were forcing out. She ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

She doesn't feel well.

"Senpai..." She sobbed as she continued throwing out.

For a moment she returned to her fourteen years old self once again.

.

.

.

Author's note:

So short! Yes, but at least I update, no? Leave me some review if you want me to continue this, or should I just give it up? Because honestly, I lost my muse. But I can try...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_'Tell me why I am here again?'_

Shinichi couldn't fight the urge to roll his eyes anymore. Here he was once more, surrounded by these people. They called this a welcome party for him but in the end he was the only one who couldn't enjoy the so-called party. Even time couldn't cure these people. Shinichi thought it must have been some kind of curse. When he thought he was on the right track to be a famous conductor, in the end here he was, back in the middle of these drunkards.

"Come on, join us, Chiaki! Sing with us!" Mine's face was red and he had someone's necktie around his forehead. He asked the raven haired conductor to join him and Masumi, singing some old enka song, "it's your welcome party, you have to have fun!"

Shinichi ignored him and drink his barley tea. He had to find a reason to leave this place. He had known most of the people here and as for the new people; he wouldn't be able to know them better like this—when they were so drunk that they wouldn't be able to spell their own name without burping in the process.

It had been so long.

Shinichi looked around. These people looked so happy. When was the last time had he been in this kind of party? He had left Japan for too long that he started to miss this kind of atmosphere. He wondered how far had these people improved themselves during these past few years. He smiled against his glass. He couldn't wait to listen to their music.

"It's your party and all you drink is barley tea?"

Shinichi felt someone tapped on his shoulder. When he turned around, a young man around his age smiled at him. He hadn't met this guy for sure but since he was here, he must be a part of this orchestra. Actually, Shinichi was glad he wasn't the only one sober in this party. At least someone here knew how to handle their alcohol.

"May I sit here?" The young man smiled friendly and Shinichi could only grunt, letting the red haired man sat down next to him.

The man held a glass of beer but he didn't look drunk at all, he pointed at the tea on Shinichi's right hand "you don't drink alcohol?"

"I am driving," Shinichi told him, that was half of the truth. The other reason was, he had learned his lesson not to let his guard down and get drunk amongst these people. He wouldn't know what these perverts might do to him if he got drunk.

"Ah, I see, I am driving too actually," the red haired man laughed, Shinichi decided that he might like this man. His laughed didn't irritate him and it was always a good sign, "oh by the way, I am really sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," he flashed Shinichi a boyish grin, "I am Kazunari Aiba, the concert master. I am looking forward to work with you."

Shinichi was startled. He had expected to see the concert master he would work with tonight but he didn't expect much once the party turned wild. He was more than glad to know that the concert master this time was quite decent.

"Ah, finally I meet you," he nodded, "nice to meet you. I am Shinichi Chiaki."

"I have heard about you. Everybody was so excited when they heard that you're going to be our conductor," he drank his beer, "I am excited too. I heard many good things about you. I was in Vienna last year, I met Miki Kiyora there. She recommended me this orchestra. She talked about you too... I have to say, I am really excited, finally I could meet the famous Shinichi Chiaki."

Shinichi shook his head, "I am not famous."

"Oh yes, you are famous... You don't know how these people reacted when they heard that they could work with you once again..." He added with some humor in his tone, "though for some reason, some of them shuddered when they talked about your spartan practice..."

Shinichi could only smile. He hoped that he didn't have to use his spartan method this time. It wasn't like he liked being spartan, it was just couldn't be helped when he had to work with so many Nodames in one orchestra.

"I thought you're going to bring your girlfriend here."

Shinichi looked at Aiba and frowned, "my girlfriend?"

Aiba chuckled, "everybody talked about her. She's quite famous, isn't she?"

"She's normal," thought it was a lie, "she stayed in our hotel..."

Aiba could feel it. The raven haired man didn't want to talk about his girlfriend. Aiba knew maybe he shouldn't pursue the topic further but some part of him needed to know more. He needed to hear more about Nodame.

Suddenly he got an idea.

"Why don't you take her to our practice tomorrow?"

.

The hotel room was large. The shower room was much bigger than the one they had in their apartment in Paris. Nodame loved the bed, and everything in that room. Unfortunately, there had been no piano in the room. Nodame wanted to play piano at the time. She had been restless and she wanted to ease her feeling by playing piano.

It was few minutes after midnight and Nodame was alone in the room. She felt weird that night. Standing at the veranda she wondered if it would have been better if she had went with Shinichi to the party. At least she could meet her old friends there.

She was really bored but also tired at the same time. The infamous pout plastered her baby face as she returned to the room, leaving the window wide opened.

Nodame threw herself on the fluffy bed.

Shinichi must have been having fun with Mine and the other right now. Suddenly Nodame envied the so-called boyfriend of hers. If only she didn't have this horrible headache, she would have been there, having fun with him.

"Nodame wants to play piano..." She told herself.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Shinichi had told her that she could get the room service whenever she got hungry. Usually, she would be excited to call a room service, using the chance to try the hotel foods and let Shinichi paid for everything later, but right now just the thought of food was enough to make her feeling like vomiting.

Sleeping might make her feel better but she didn't feel like sleeping right now...

The sound of the phone ringing startled her. Lazily she dragged herself toward the night stand to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nodame-chan, so you're there!"

"Mukiiii, Milch! Why do you call so late?"

"Is Shinichi there?"

"No, no, my husband is still in the party," Nodame pouted, "he left Nodame alone..."

The older man sounded suspiciously happy, "then why don't you come to my room? I am alone too! We can talk or do something else!"

Nodame, being as naïve as she could be sometime, didn't catch the double meaning in the old man's tone, "is there any piano in your room?"

Milch sounded smug when he answered, "of course!"

.

"Oh yes, he told me about his pupil, I didn't know that he has a Japanese pupil, let alone that the pupil is also Steresseman's pupil. I have to say you are really lucky, Chiaki-san. Two teachers from their caliber? Wow. Just wow."

Shinichi smirked. He took another sip of his beer, "so you've met Maestro Vierra? I haven't met him for quite some time. I glad he didn't forget about me."

"Forget you? Him? No, no... He sounded so proud of you. His other pupil, Jean was there too, I can tell he didn't like it how Maestro bragged about you..." The red haired man laughed.

Shinichi laughed, a little bit shyly.

It took fifteen minutes after talking with the young man before he had decided that he liked this man. He even, finally, accepted the glass of beer he offered, thinking that he could control his alcohol. He started to like this guy even more when he talked about Maestro Vierra. Maybe, just maybe, they could be friend.

.

.

Author's Note:

SHORT! But I update fast.

Thank you... I will try to keep it up. Keep supporting me, thats all what I ask for updating fast.


End file.
